Intravascular guidewires are commonly used in conjunction with intravascular devices such as balloon catheters to facilitate navigation through the vasculature of a patient. Because the vasculature of a human being may be very tortuous, guidewires often have a stiff proximal portion for pushability and torqueability, and a flexible distal portion for trackability.